Meet
by MsNegative24
Summary: A short story based on a Zac Gorman comic (link in the story). No particular Zelda or Link, and no particular world in which it is set. Just a sad little story about meeting someone after a really long time apart...


_This is just a quick little story of Link and Zelda meeting after a long time apart. No particular Zelda or Link in mind. This story _is _based on a short comic by Zac Gorman, whose art style I have come to absolutely adore and love. Look at it before you read, for it kind of sets the mood and what not for this story._

_Read it here: _ . /hphotos-ash4/397709_495982310444477_1241323481_

_It was funny at first because it's kind of a play on how he never talks, but…reading it again makes it kind of sad…._

* * *

He walked quietly through the dark woods that he'd been close to as a child. Sounds of distant crows cawing in the night rang in his long pointed ears, along with those of crickets and other countless insects. A forlorn expression was strewn across his face as he did so, however. He was to meet up with a friend -an old friend- from long, long ago. He'd done so many things for her, risking his life traversing the land and going through dungeons. Over mountains and hills with dangerous enemies, searching for the ones who would eventually send him to _her._

Looking down, he noticed various grey stones dotting the forest floor in a pattern. They appeared to be the remains of a long lost road of sorts. He knew that if he followed them, then they would lead him to where he was going.

The road became more and more whole as he traveled on. His boots clicked against the paved stone road as he began to walk faster, impatient for his meeting with her once again. _She would be different, wouldn't she? _he wondered. _She will have changed since then. But how much? _

Off in the distance, dimly glowing torches lit up the scene ahead. He stopped and squinted his eyes as they went into focus, lifting his gloved hand up above his forehead to help shield his eyes from the light. The image was still blurred when he could see, but still was he able to see her hazy form standing on an elevated platform in the night. He lowered his hand and widened his eyes.

He sprinted down the remaining road separating him from her. He had to see her. He couldn't wait any longer.

He stopped.

His hands slowly fell to his sides as he looked up. His eyes were wide as he looked at her, his lips tight in a narrow line. The grip on his sword loosened in his left hand slightly, allowing it to lightly graze the stoney ground. She stared back at him with pursed lips and furrowed brows. Her cheeks were tinged pink.

She looked different, much different than he'd remembered. She was dressed regally, in the clothes of royalty that she'd come to know at a young age. They consisted of a long white dress that grazed the ground, a loose purple bodice, and an apron. Golden pauldrons adorned her shoulders and a decorative apron with various symbols from the royal family hung from her waist. A gold tiara with a blue gem sat atop her long, wavy brown hair.

He gulped.

Down winding roads, across endless valleys, through treacherous dungeons and countless trials had he come for her, only her, and now...he had no idea what to say.

She took in a breath.

"Link?" she said, the same stare looking right through him. It was nice to have heard his name pass her lips once more, even _if _her voice had changed.

There was more silence.

"You have found the sages, have you not?" she asked quietly.

Once more, he gulped, and then nodded.

She drew a breath in and unconsciously held it. She knew all that he'd been through to find her; dangerous lands, vicious beasts that threatened his life, temples and dungeons that were unforgiving, and all for what? Sages who he'd never known? To save a world whose fate was determined by his deeds? Or was it most of all, most _importantly_...to save her?

She let out the breath.

"The fight isn't over yet," she stated in a more authoritative tone. "Ganon has yet to be defeated."

He averted his eyes and looked down as she paused.

"You are no longer in this alone, however."

He looked up to her with his lips parted slightly, as if to say something. No words came out.

She held her gloved arms up at her sides, the palms facing up to the dark sky. Light generated in the air above them, bright enough so that he had to shield his eyes from their gleam and glow. When he opened his eyes once again and lowered his arm, in her hands was a light golden bow and arrows of the same color. They seemed to radiate a holy glow.

"I will help you to defeat Ganon, Link. I can't allow myself to stand by anymore." Sadly, she looked down to the ground. Quietly, she added: "I'm sorry for all that you have been put through...for me."

She met his gaze once again with tight lips and furrowed brows. She gulped.

"Let us go."

Before he could say anything to her to prevent her from coming, from putting her into harm's way, she looked up into the night sky. Her tresses fell back and out of her face and she slowly closed her eyes. Brightly shining light circled around them. He felt his feet lifting off of the ground, and he knew they were being teleported across the land to wherever Ganon finally was.

The final battle, he knew, was just at his reach. And now, he had her by his side. He would protect her and the land in this finale. He would win, and with her help, he was sure of it.


End file.
